Ryouga (Canon, Pokemon ReBurst)/Charmand3r505
|-|Base= |-|Zekrom BURST= Summary Ryouga is the main character of the Pokémon RéBURST manga. Hot-blooded, naive, and not particularly worldly, he is able to gain the powers of a Pokémon with the aid of a Burst Heart. The one thing he hates most is the word "impossible", mentioning it riles him up into accomplishing what he was deemed incapable of doing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least High 8-C Name: Ryouga Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Teens Classification: Trainer, Human, Burst Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Transformation | Electricity Manipulation, Energy Blasts Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can run around with a massive boulder on his back , Scaling to other base Burst warriors , Can stop two Bouffalant with his bare hands. A single Bouffalant can derail a train ) | At least Large Building level (Electric attacks are this powerful) Speed: At least Transonic (Dodged a bullet-like projectile , Casually blitzes several armed people ) | Massively Hypersonic (Scaling from characters that can react to his lightning , Swats away several water bullets ) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can casually lift a massive boulder ) | At least Class K '(Should be stronger than base form, Casually pulled a massive boulder from several meters away with a string ) 'Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class '(Damages a building just by punching someone into it , Thunder Punch is this strong) 'Durability: At least Small Building level (Tanked a direct attack from a club that could do this with only a couple of bruises, Takes hits from The Guardian for sevel days) | Large Building level (The club from before just shatters against his skin , Withstands hits from Hilgreitz , Rend , and Burst Warriors that are vastly stronger than them) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Zekrom Burst Stone, Boldore Burst Stone, Throh (Pokémon) and Sigilyph (Pokémon) & The Compass of Light. Intelligence: Average (Ryouga isn't particularly bright, nearly failing his village's rite of passage due to his inability to collect Pokémon data and cultivate crops. Nevertheless, he's an able street fighter and a born brawler, easily dispatching entire groups of armed men and quickly getting the hang of using Burst despite his relative inexperience) Weaknesses: Ryouga is rather reckless and doesn't always think things through, Using Lightning Spark damages Ryouga as well as his opponent. Characters have been shown to be immune to his electric attacks before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ryouga_Dragon_attack.png|Dragon Claw Ryouga_Technique_2.png|Lightning Perfect Wave LightningSpark.png|Lightning Spark * Dragon Claw: This is an un-named technique that he used against Hilgreitz because he was immune to Ryouga's electric attacks. It is a slashing move with the characteristics of a Dragon-type move. * Lightning Perfect Wave: Ryouga creates a sphere of electricity in his hand and fires it in the shape of a beam at the opponent. * Lightning Spark: Ryouga grapples with his opponent to restrain them before calling down a massive bolt of lightning, causing an explosion that damages both Ryouga and his target. Key: Base | Zekrom Burst Respect Thread Category:Charmand3r505 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8